The Last Hope/Chapter 2
Chapter description :The chapter starts off with Jayfeather pondering on whether or not to go to the Moonpool. He has been restricted from outside medicine cat duties due to Dawnpelt accusing him of murdering her brother, Flametail. Briarlight comes over to Jayfeather and he describes her as one of the cleanest cats in the Clan, due to not wanting to miss a single day of exercises to strengthen her legs, unable to be used due to a broken backbone. Briarlight asks if he should be at the Moonpool, but Jayfeather reminds her that he has been banned. The she-cat asks when that would stop him, and as Brightheart comes by, Briarlight tells her about Jayfeather. Brightheart suggests that Jayfeather could share dreams with StarClan in his nest, but Jayfeather gets angry, telling her that there's more to visiting the Moonpool than to dream. Angry, he marches across the clearing to run into Firestar. :Firestar sympathizes with him, but Jayfeather turns on him and asks him if the Clans would believe Dawnpelt if he wasn't half-Clan, considering his mother is Leafpool and his father is a WindClan warrior, Crowfeather. Jayfeather quarrels with Firestar, and he ends the argument by asking Firestar why he can't think about himself for once and as he enters the forest, he feels Yellowfang's presence, who mimics his ending to the quarrel and tells him that he is not important, and only the survival of the Clan matters. Jayfeather asks if she can tell Flametail that he tried to save him from drowning, not kill him. But Yellowfang shakes her head, telling Jayfeather that StarClan is divided and she can't cross borders. Jayfeather reminds her that she used to be ShadowClan, but Yellowfang turns on him, fiercely saying that she is ThunderClan. :As Yellowfang fades, Jayfeather sees Leafpool. Leafpool tells him that she was worried about him, and Jayfeather wants her to stop acting like his mother, for it is too late for that. His mother tells Jayfeather that she knows what it feels to lose your place as a medicine cat, but Jayfeather reminds her that he can still treat his Clan. Leafpool points out that Brightheart could treat the Clan, but that doesn't make her a medicine cat, and Leafpool eventually persuades Jayfeather to visit the Moonpool, and to make Flametail tell the truth. Characters Major }} Minor *Brightheart *Leafpool *Yellowfang }} Mentioned *Flametail *Squirrelflight *Brambleclaw *Hollyleaf *Crowfeather *Littlecloud }} Errors *It is mentioned that whenever Jayfeather saw Leafpool, Squirrelflight, or Brambleclaw, he feels the prick of betrayal, but however, Jayfeather can't actually see anything because he is blind. Also, Brambleclaw had nothing to do with the betrayal, as he did not lie to Jayfeather or his siblings, and didn't actually know about all of the lies until Hollyleaf revealed it at the Gathering, which is around the same time that Jayfeather and the others found out.Brambleclaw was as much as a victim in the situation as Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. Brambleclaw did not know that he wasn't their father until Hollyleaf revealed it at the Gathering. Notes and references de:Die letzte Hoffnung/Kapitel 2 Category:The Last Hope Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages